Devil Temptation
by Karo113
Summary: Se acerca Halloween y la Alice Academy realiza una prueba de valor.¿Podrá Natsume contolar sus instintos al ver una Mikan tan frágil y asustada?.Dejen Reviews!


**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato ^^**

**Disfruten~~  
**

**~Devil Temptation~ **

Era una noche estrellada y todos los alumnos se encontraban fuera esperando ansiosos lo que Narumi-sensei les diría

-Ustedes ya sabrán que falta muy poco para celebrar halloween-Miró a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en su rostro-Por eso hemos decidido realizar una prueba de valor- Guardo silencio unos instantes. Podían oírse los murmullos y las risas de los estudiantes.

-"_¿Queeé? ¿Por qué tienen que hacer una prueba de valor justo ahora?"_-Pensó Mikan asustada, aferrándose fuertemente a su mejor amiga Hotaru.

-Pasaré a explicarles las reglas-Continuó hablando el rubio- Deberán ir en parejas de a dos personas, encontrarán la meta señalizada dentro del bosque. Los primeros que lleguen allí recibirán una caja llena de golosinas.

Se escucharon gritos entusiastas por parte de los alumnos, al ver que los jóvenes comenzaban a elegir sus parejas, Narumi-sensei volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Las parejas se decidirán mediante un sorteo- Mostró una pequeña bolsa en sus manos-A los que les toca el mismo numero júntense por favor, una vez que las parejas estén armadas podremos comenzar.

Y así obedecieron los jóvenes, fueron pasando de a uno a retirar un número de aquella pequeña bolsa.

-¿Qué número te ha tocado Hotaru?- Preguntó Mikan ansiosamente

-El número seis

-No estaremos juntas-Dijo tristemente, agachando la mirada

-Ehh… Disculpen

-¡Ruka-pyon! ¡Natsume!-Sonríe- ¿Qué número tienen?

-El seis-Habló el chico rubio de ojos celestes

-¡Que bien! ¡Ruka-pyon te ha tocado con Hotaru!-Exclamó alegremente

-Ya veo… Será un placer hacer grupo contigo Imai-san- Hace una reverencia algo sonrojado.

-Lo mismo digo- Contesta Hotaru sin inmutarse

-¿Y tú Natsume?-Pregunta Mikan acercándose a él. El chico no responde, tan solo le muestra un papel con el número 1 escrito en el.

-¡ES EL MISMO QUE EL MIO!

Y así una vez armados los grupos la prueba comenzó.

-_"Tengo miedo"_ ¡No quiero entrar allí!- Señalando el bosque

-Tendrás que hacerlo, ¡Vamos!

Y literalmente Natsume arrastró a la pobre Mikan al oscuro y frondoso bosque. Mientras caminaban la muchacha miraba desesperadamente hacia todas las direcciones esperando que algo apareciera frente a ella. La fría mirada de Natsume observaba todos sus movimientos.

-Esta muy oscuro…

Gracias al poder de su Alice, Natsume hizo aparecer una llama que logró darle luz al paisaje.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo alegremente Mikan

-No lo hice por ti, chica fea

-Aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario, eres muy bueno Natsume-Sonriente.

-Cállate, tonta-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo cierto es que con el tiempo los sentimientos de Natsume hacia Mikan se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes. De repente, la chica escucha ruidos detrás de unos arbustos cosa que logra que dé un respingo y que sus músculos se tensaran.

-¿E-escuchaste eso?

-Seguro es un animal salvaje….

Pero justo en ese momento escucharon un desgarrador grito que petrificó a la niña de las coletas, se acuclilló en el suelo cubriendo sus oídos con las manos y sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Se veía tremendamente hermosa y frágil, tanto que el joven de cabello violeta tuvo que apartar su mirada de ella sino quería acabar con su autocontrol.

-Oye, cálmate. Pero al ver que el llanto de Mikan aumentó se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Cálmate… ¡Mikan!

Al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios del joven, levantó su vista encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Natsume.

-Mikan…-Susurró para luego mandar su autocontrol al diablo y besar los dulces labios de la muchacha. Primero fue un beso tierno para luego transformarse en uno más apasionado.

Desgraciadamente en ese momento apareció un fantasma-Creado por Yuu Tobita- que arruinó su momento romántico, haciendo que Mikan tomara a Natsume del cuello de su camisa y se echara a correr por el bosque desesperadamente gritando como una loca.

Veámosle el lado positivo, gracias a esa "interrupción" Mikan y Natsume lograron ganar la prueba de valor y comer muchos dulces.

**Fin**

**--------**

**Hola a todos!! Espero que les haya gustado mi fic ^^ es el primero que hago de esta pareja -que adoro-. Dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Nos leemos!~~  
**


End file.
